Emma Swan's Lost Daughter
by JulietHopeSwan
Summary: Juliet is Emma Swan's long lost daughter but Juliet doesn't know that. She is an orphan who thinks no one wants her. See how Juliet's life turns out to be.
1. New Girl

Storyline-

Storybrooke: The main area where the story takes place. It's where Juliet is first seen.

Enchanted Forest: Will go here when Juliet gets kidnapped by the evil queen to lure her mother in.

Storybrooke Orphanage: Where Juliet is being tortured for no reason.

Juliet is still in the orphanage but knows no one just yet. She will find out that the girl is Emma's but not at the moment.

Note: Italics/Underline-Dream Normal-Current Time Italics-Flashbacks

(This is my first story. Hope you like it)

Chapter 1-New Girl

_A woman was in the hospital currently. She had just given birth to a baby girl which the nurses let her name even though the woman was giving the girl up to have her best chance like she did with her first child. The girl was beautiful with blonde hair and hazel-green eyes. The woman didn't like giving the child away but she wasn't ready to raise a child just yet. The nurses took the baby girl away from the woman's arms but not before the woman said the girl's name and that was Juliet Hope Swan. A beautiful name for her daughter. The woman suddenly wanted her daughter back. "No. Give her back to me. I changed my mind. Give her back to me" the woman cried wanting her daughter but it was too late, the nurses already took the little girl away from her mother. The woman sobbed caused she made the wrong decision to give up her daughter. Her only daughter. The woman had given her daughter the necklace that was from the woman's mother and a picture of her to the little girl which made her smile a little.  
_

Emma Swan woke up with a gasp when her nightmare ended. She knew that the baby girl in the dream was the daughter she had given away. She didn't know what to do. She wanted her daughter back but she knew that wouldn't happen at all. Emma started sobbing cause she didn't have Juliet in her arms, comforting her if she had a bad dream or if the child was frightened of something like a storm. All Emma wanted was her daughter back just like she recently got her son back from the evil queen. She had found her parents after all these years of searching.

"Emma" a soft voice questioned and it was no other than Emma's mother, Snow White.

Emma looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Snow looked concerned and Emma was already used to having a family now. Emma wiped her tears away hoping her mother didn't see them but Snow did them right away and knew something was bothering her daughter. Emma looked away from Snow. She had never told her mother about the second child she had 5 years after her son, Henry.

Snow walked closer to Emma and touched her shoulder to comfort her daughter. It has been a few months since Emma found them and she was happy about that. Snow needed to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong" Snow asked Emma and her daughter turned her attention to her mother.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream" Emma said and that was the truth about it.

Snow hugged her daughter in a way to calm her back down. "It's alright. Wanna talk about it" Snow asks trying to get her daughter to tell her about the dream.

Emma shook her head and Snow gave her a look that said she understood. Snow gave a pat on her daughter's shoulder and walked out of the room to make some hot chocolate with cinnamon which is what the whole Charming Family liked. Emma stood up slowly from the bed and walked into the kitchen where her family was, drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon on the top.

Meanwhile...

_A little girl of 3 years old was at the orphanage in Boston. She was miserable here and didn't have any friends at all seeing how they all teased her just because she was different than anyone. She considered herself to be like Snow White in her book that she had just gotten. It was her 3rd birthday but little did the girl know that something terrible was going to happen to the little girl. The girl walked to her room in the orphanage. All she wanted was a home and a family who loves her. The owner of the orphanage suddenly walked in and gave the girl an evil look. She backed away as the woman walked closer to her. That was when the unexpected happened. The child was suddenly hit. She screamed in pain but the abusement never stopped. The girl was scared for a long time after that day._

Juliet Hope woke up with a scream but no one came into her room to comfort her. No one ever did. The nightmares had been going on since she was only 3 years old, the first time she was hit. She was currently at 'Storybrooke' Orphanage but Juliet was miserable here. Juliet had been in the foster system her whole life not once getting adopted by anyone at all and that hurt so much. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 8 a.m. Juliet climbed out of her very small bed in the smallest room in the orphanage.

Her room was just plain white with nothing in it at all. Everything was plain while the other rooms were decorated unlike Juliet's. She let out a sigh then went downstairs to discover she was alone. Juliet knew better to sneak in some food and something to drink knowing she would get caught on doing it. The chores were difficult for Juliet to do. All she wanted was to not be miserable anymore.

(I know it's short but this is my first story. Please comment and tell me what you think)


	2. Bio-Juliet Hope Swan

(This is the Bio of Juliet Hope Swan. If you like me to change anything please let me know)

Name: Juliet Hope Swan

Nickname: None

Age: 5

Hair-

Color: Blonde

Style: Spirals

Eyes: Hazel Green

Family-

Mother: Emma Swan

Father: Unknown

Brother: Henry

Grandmother: Snow White

Grandfather: Prince Charming

Personality: Curious, Kind, Sweet, Fighter, Lonely, Depressed

Goals: Find her family

Fears: Evil Queen


	3. Run Away Girl

(Here it is the official 3rd chapter. I hope you like it and please review it. Thank you)

Chapter 3-Run Away Girl

Juliet wasn't finished with her chores until late that afternoon. She was at the point where the girl couldn't handle the orphanage. It was official. Juliet was planning on running away from the orphanage to try and be safe. Little did she know that it wasn't the right option to do. If Juliet was smart enough, she would tell the sheriff what was going on to her and it was horrible, especially at only 5 years old.

She left the orphanage as soon as Juliet was finished with her chores. Juliet was scared out of her mind of being tortured this badly for no reason at all. She didn't know anyone in town and Juliet had nowhere to go anyway. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up colliding with someone. Within impact Juliet fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Juliet said from the ground. She didn't see who she collided with.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking. It was my fault" a voice said.

Meanwhile...

Emma was at work at the station. Being the sheriff and all was tough but Emma enjoyed doing it. She couldn't stop thinking about her long lost daughter and now Emma was trying to find her no matter what. She wanted to get to know Juliet if she was nearby and take her back in and raise her the best she could as a mother. Emma was unaware that Juliet was in 'Storybrooke' and had just ran away from the orphanage in town. Her son was at school currently and Emma's mother was just heading over there now.

Emma had called the people who took Juliet in and they told her that the freak little girl wasn't with them and that Juliet was in the orphanage and has been there for a long time now. She felt hatred to that family who didn't raise her child. Emma got up and left the station hoping to clear her head.

Meanwhile...

The evil queen was at her mansion. She hated Emma for taking away her son but Rumple just told her that Emma had another child after Henry. Regina wanted to take the little girl to lure her mother in to save her. That will be when she puts the Savior under the sleeping curse. Regina was thinking on what to do.

All the queen wanted was the little girl whose name was Juliet. Now Juliet was a beautiful girl for her age and very powerful for a child. She had magic like her mother, the same one. Regina wanted the girl dead even if Juliet knew nothing of her family at all. The evil queen will break Emma just by taking her long lost child.

Regina wasn't about to kidnap the child yet though, not until the girl knew who her mother was and who knew when that was going to happen at all.

(Who do think Juliet collided with. Help me decide on that. Thank you)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

(Just a few things that you should already know)

Charming Family: Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Juliet Hope Swan

The Evil Queen: Wants Juliet cause the child is powerful just like her mother

Juliet Hope Swan: Wants to find out who her family is.

Juliet collided with someone in Chapter 3 but who did she collide with. Help me with that.

(Let me know if you want me to continue on the story and if you do. What should happen in chapter 4)


	5. Safety

(And the story continues on. Please comment and tell me what you think about it so far. Thank you so much and for all the people who reviewed this story so far)

Juliet looked up from the ground and saw a man. She knew who he was instantly. It was none other than Prince Charming himself. Charming lent out a hand to the young child and Juliet took it in an instant. Charming pulled the girl up and right away noticed something about the child. She looked just like Emma, his daughter.

Juliet was shivering and cold. She didn't have anywhere to go at all. All she wanted was to be safe from any harm. Juliet was frightened but not of Charming at all. Charming looked down at the shivering girl and he took his coat off and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders to try and warm her up. There was no way he was leaving the child out in the cold and the dark by herself.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone" Charming said kneeling down so he was eye level with the girl. He smiled at her to tell Juliet that she could trust him.

Juliet looked up at him and gave a smile, not just a smile but Emma's smile. Charming had this feeling that the little girl was in fact Emma's. He picked up the little girl and carried toward his home. School had ended already seeing how it was nearly 5:00 pm now. Snow would be home along with Henry and Emma had 30 minutes until she would come home. Juliet held onto to Charming being quiet but knew she would be safe.

Meanwhile...

Snow was at home with Henry waiting for Charming to come home. She was worried seeing how her husband usually comes home around 4:30 and it was nearly 5:00 now. Henry was doing his homework like he always does everyday after school. Snow was pacing the floor waiting for any sign of him coming home. The door suddenly opened and Snow looked up thinking it was someone bad but only to find it was Charming. Snow sighed in relief and that's when she saw that her husband was holding a little girl, no older than 5 years old. The child was shivering and looked frightened like something bad had happened.

"What happened" Snow asked standing up and coming towards them to hold the child in hopes to calm the girl down cause she was so scared.

"A child. She was outside, freezing. I can't seem to calm her down" Charming replied just as Snow took the little girl into her arms.

Snow rubbed the girl's back and rocked the child back and forth hoping to calm her down. The girl had been crying for some time now. Snow started stroking the girl's dirty blonde hair and Juliet started to calm down finally but tears were still coming down her face.

"Shhhhh. It's alright. Shhhhhh" Snow said softly to the girl in her arms.

The child looked like Emma in so many ways. It was possible that this little girl was Emma's child. Juliet finally managed to calm down. Snow carried the girl to the bathroom to get her cleaned up and into fitting clothing.

"Now let's get you cleaned up" Snow said using the same tone she used to her students in class to get them to open up.

Juliet looked at her with tears still in her eyes before finally speaking. "Thank you" she whispered cause of how shy she was.

Snow smiled down at the little girl, glad to finally hear her speak. She turned on the shower and undressed the little girl to get her cleaned up. It only took a few minutes and Snow put the little girl in a adorable blue nightgown just the girl's size. Snow then picked up the child and took her to the kitchen. Charming and Henry were currently playing with wooden swords and Snow smiled to herself.

"I'm Snow. The boy is Henry, my grandson and the man is Charming, my husband. What's your name sweetie" Snow asked the little girl.

"Juliet. Juliet Hope" Juliet replied feeling so calm with Snow for some reason.

Snow smiled at the girl gently and held her close before setting Juliet down on the chair. She started making some hot chocolate to give the girl something in her. Snow put cinnamon on top and gave the girl the drink. Juliet instantly started drinking the hot chocolate. She put the drink down when she tasted cinnamon. Juliet has always liked cinnamon for as long as she could remember.

"Is something wrong" Snow asked her.

Juliet shook her head and spoke. "Cinnamon" she questioned.

Snow nodded. "Sorry about that. I should have asked. Do you mind" Snow said.

Juliet looked up at her. "Not at all" she said making Snow smile at the child.

Meanwhile...

Emma was just getting off work and was heading toward home. She had a long, busy day and with the curse broken, it didn't help her at all. Emma put on her coat and walked toward home. Home was only 10 minutes away from the station. She didn't know that her daughter was at her home currently. Emma arrived home a few minutes later and opened the door.

Her whole family looked up and saw Emma walk in and Emma saw the little girl at the kitchen table. She froze when she saw the child. The girl was familiar to her, like Emma had seen her before.

Emma walked closer the child and Juliet didn't seem afraid at all. Snow looked at Emma and saw how calm she was when she saw the little girl. Juliet was humming a lullaby that her mother sang to her before Juliet was given away for adoption. Emma didn't hear the song.

"What happened to her" Emma asked her mother wondering why the child was here now.

Snow looked at her daughter. "Your father found her outside in the freezing cold and brought her here" Snow replied and Emma nodded at that response cause she didn't see a lie.

Juliet yawned slightly cause of how tired she was already. She hasn't gotten any sleep for a while now. Emma and Snow saw the child yawn and knew that she was exhausted as it was.

"Let's get you in a bed. You need the rest" Snow said picking up the girl and carrying her to a bedroom.

Snow laid the child down and tucked her in under the covers. Juliet yawned once more and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"We will talk more in the morning" Snow assured her, smiling at the yawn.

Juliet nodded and she drifted off to sleep but knowing that a nightmare would happen like it had for years.

(Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank you. Juliet will find out who her mother is in a few more chapters)


	6. Nightmares

(Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please Review)

Juliet was fast asleep in a very comfy bed. These people were being so kind to her and she never had anyone be nice to her before. The family was in the other room not knowing that the girl would have a nightmare and that scared the child. About an hour later, she started tossing and turning. She was in the throws of a nightmare. Screaming came shortly because of the dream.

_She was in this dark room. It was cold and seemed to made completely in stone. She was scared not knowing where she was. There was someone else there but who it was, Juliet didn't know at all. She didn't know why she was here at all. Juliet was so scared. She got out of these binds somehow and ran to the window and started to climb out. Right before she was able to come out, something or someone grabbed hold of her right ankle and pulled her back hard. She screamed and struggled trying to get away but whoever had her wasn't letting go as the evil queen pulled the little girl back._

These nightmares had always scared Juliet but this one was different. She never had this happen before and that scared her. She was still thrasing around trying to wake up but this time she couldn't do it. Juliet was so scared as it was. No one seemed to hear her screams but just then Snow ran into the room and tried to wake Juliet up from the nightmare she was having now. She was scared for the child. The one who she felt the same love for like she did for Henry when the curse was still going on.

Snow panicked when Juliet didn't awake from the nightmare that was going on. She started shaking her hard trying to get her to wake up soon. "Come on. Sweetie. Wake up. It's just a bad dream" Snow said still shaking her. Juliet woke up in a panic and tears were already streaming down her face from the dream. Snow hugged her tightly trying to calm her down now.

Juliet was rocking back and forth due to the dream she just had now. Snow was once again rubbing her back to calm her down. She wiped the girl's tears away and hugged her so close. "Shhhh. It's just a bad dream. Shhhh" Snow said softly.

Juliet shook her head. "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt real" Juliet said still crying.

"Wanna talk about it" Snow asked. Juliet shook her head. She couldn't speak of it at all, especially when she didn't understand what was going on.

"That's alright. You don't have to if you don't want to" Snow said. Juliet sighed in relief though she was sadly burning up at the moment. Snow touched Juliet's cheek and instantly knew something was wrong.

Juliet looked up at Snow and gave a very small smile to her. Snow smiled back and laid down with Juliet in the bed but not before Snow lit a candle. Juliet looked confused. "A candle" she questioned.

"It helps keep the nightmares away" Snow said before continuing on. "I used to have nightmares too. My husband, Charming. He used to wake me. He would light a candle and told me that it would keep the dreams away. Then he would stay with me til I fall back to sleep" Snow said.

Juliet smiled and held Snow's hand and Snow held it gently as well. Juliet eventually fell back to sleep.


End file.
